Dilemma
by AHelpless-Pyro
Summary: Craig's stuck baby-sitting Angie on the night of band practice. Instead of watching her himself he decideds to find some help, but who will help him?


**Dilemma **

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and am in no way affiliated with Canadian Television or Epitome. I just wish I owned Degrassi. Please read and review and any flames will be used to help with my pyro-ism.  
  
"Craig, Caitlin and I are going out. Would you mind watching Ang for a little while?" Joey asked grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch.  
Craig Manning looked up from his magazine and sighed. "But we have band practice tonight, plus the guys are staying over. This was planned from Monday and you okayed it!" He whined.  
"Can't you look after her while you practice? Just put her in front of the TV until nine and then she'll be out of your hair the rest of the night. Caitlin and I should be home around eleven." Joey said, smoothing Angela's hair and kissing her on the forehead.  
"Sure." Craig said nonchalantly. He was already forming an idea.  
"Thanks, I owe you one." Joey called from the front door.  
"I'll remember that."  
As soon as the door closed Craig rushed to the phone. He picked it up and tossed it from hand to hand before returning to his spot on the couch. Angela parked herself at the end of the couch by Craig's feet and smiled.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at the phone.  
"I'm going to call someone to baby-sit you." Craig replied.  
"But Dad said _you_ had to do it."  
"Look I'll give you five bucks if you're good and don't spill the beans." Craig promised, hoping that it would work. Angela looked at him as though contemplating.  
"Fine, but you have to take me to get ice cream too." Angie said, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go play." He ordered as she walked up the stairs. "Seven year olds."  
No sooner had Angie slammed the door to her room did Craig get an idea. He quickly began dialing. It rang for a few minutes before someone answered the phone.  
"Hello? Mason residence, Spinner speaking." said a voice.  
"Hey Spinner, is Kendra there? It's Craig." said Craig upon hearing Spinner's voice. He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.  
"Look dude, I know you're looking for someone to go to the semi- formal with but-" Spinner said, the disgust apparent in his voice.  
"No... no! I was wondering if she could baby-sit Ang while we practice. She could leave after Ang's in bed." Craig proposed.  
"Nope man, she's not even here. She went on a date with Isaacs."  
"Alright, thanks. And don't worry about it, I'll find someone to baby- sit."  
"I'll think of people too. Bye." Spinner said.  
"Thanks. Bye." Craig replied, hanging up the phone. He began tossing it for a few minutes before another person came to mind.  
"Hello?" said a girl's voice. Music to Craig's ears.  
"Emma?" Craig asked.  
"Uh yeah, Craig? What's up?" Emma replied.  
"Hey, are you busy tonight? I need to find someone to baby-sit Angie for like two hours while we have band practice. I would, but she's a handful."  
"Sorry, I was just about to leave with Mom, Snake, and Jack." Emma said.  
"Alright, thanks anyway."  
"Like I said, sorry. You could always try Liberty."  
"Thanks Emma. Bye." Craig said, hanging up the phone. "However, I'd rather rip my teeth out with a pair of pliers."  
Craig sighed in defeat. He was running out of girls to call. He gave himself a minute to think before dialing another number.  
"Hazel's phone, Paige speaking." Paige Michalchuck answered.  
"Uh, Paige it's Craig. I was wondering if Hazel could baby-sit. I mean, both of you. I need someone because we have-"  
"Sorry, girl's night out. Bye." Paige said. The line went dead.  
"That's a no."  
"Craig! Jimmy and Marco are here!" Angela called from the doorway. Craig got off the couch as fast as lightning. He hadn't even heard anyone knock and when did Angie get downstairs?  
"Maybe I _should_ call Liberty." Craig mumbled, walking to the door. He pushed Angie aside.  
"No need to fear because Marco's here." Marco said, stepping aside to reveal a girl with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. "And he brought help." He added.  
"Uh..." Craig said at a sudden loss for words. Marco grinned.  
"Craig, meet my cousin Claire Del Rossi. Claire, meet my good friend Craig Manning. And that's Angela."  
"Claire is the resident baby-sitter." Jimmy added, seeing Craig's confusion.  
"Spinner called Marco and said you could use some help baby-sitting, so I volunteered." Claire said, smiling at Angie.  
"Great, thanks." Craig said greatfully.  
"Woohoo party!" Spinner exclaimed as he walked to the house. "Oh, hey guys."  
"Put her to bed at nine and then you can do whatever. We should be done by ten." Craig instructed. "And Angela, please, please, please be good."  
"Oh, we'll be fine." Claire said, waving Craig away.  
"Wanna play Princesses? Or Superheros?" Angela asked as Claire scooped her up and tickled her. Angie giggled.  
"How about superheros? I get to be catwoman." Claire said as she raced Angela up the stairs.  
"I didn't know you had a cousin." Craig said.  
"Yup, my dad's brother's kid. They're here for the weekend." Marco said.  
"Does she know about... yeah?" Spinner asked.  
"Yeah, it's no biggie." Marco said shrugging.  
"Come on, let's get practicing. We only have two hours." Jimmy announced.  
The four headed out to practice, Craig being in a much better mood now that he didn't have to worry about Angela. He just had to worry about how he was going to pay Claire.


End file.
